Perversion en la mansion Uchiha
by sensitive emotions
Summary: Bajé la bragueta de mi pantalón y tomé su mano derecha p/guiarla a mi pene que aun dormía, sus manos estaban calientes y eran extremadamente suaves. *Itachi pov* treesome entre Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi Mas summary en el fic
1. Parte I

_Disclaimer: Naruto solo le pertenece al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo tomo prestado un rato sin fines de lucro para que hagan mis perversiones. _

_Clasificación: short fic de dos partes... para mayores de 18 años y para los pervertidos. (**lenguaje y sexo bastante explícito**, así que si no les llama la atención mejor aléjense!)_

_Pareja: Sakura & Sasuke... interviniendo con Itachi, también un Sasuke & Karin... ¡y quién sabe que más!_

_Summary: Bajé la bragueta de mi pantalón y tomé su mano derecha para guiarla a mi pene que aun dormía, sus manos estaban calientes y eran extremadamente suaves, por lo que solo su tacto con mi piel hacía que mi miembro aún dormido comenzara a despertar. *Itachi pov*_

_Notas de la autora: Este es mi 2º fan fic que escribo, (el tercero es el de Jugo de calabaza), no es que alguno tenga trama literaria... es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesito plasmarlas... jajajaja_

_Espero que alguien disfrute este short fic, lo había diseñado para un solo capitulo, pero me salió demasiado largo, así que decidí hacerlo en dos partes... así si quieren parar lo pueden hacer. _

* * *

**Perversión en la mansión Uchiha.**

**Parte I**

***Sasuke Pov***

-Así... Así... Joven Sasuke... Ahhhh, más por favor... Más- Suplicaba mientras gemía la asistente pelirroja de mi hermano y de quien yo me aprovechaba cada vez que podía, total si ella se ofrecía ¿Por qué tenía que despreciarla?

Estábamos en mi oficina, yo sentado en el sillón detrás de mi gran escritorio y ella en mis piernas dándome la espalda mientras introducía una y otra vez toda mi dimensión en su culo, era un fetiche muy particular.

Saqué de una de mis gavetas (que por cierto mantenía siempre bajo llave) un vibrador casi del tamaño de mi propio pene, solo que un poco más delgado. Lo introduje de un solo en su vagina logrando que ella gimiera aun más fuerte.

-Calla Karin, ¿o quieres que todos se den cuenta que eres la puta de Sasuke Uchiha?-

-Lo...siento joven Sasuke... pero... lo haces tan bien... que no pue...do evitarlo- Me aceptó elevando aún más mi hombría. De pronto mi teléfono privado empezó a sonar, como me molestaba eso, quería concentrarme para poder eyacular de una buena vez y sacar a esa perra de mi oficina.

-No hables, ni gimas...- Sentencié mientras tomé el auricular -¿Si?-

-Te confirmo que el día de mañana será la fiesta que ofrece Madara dos veces al año, así que empieza a preparar tu disfraz por si no lo has hecho aún- Mi hermano siempre se encargaba que yo cumpliera con todas las obligaciones de la familia, aunque yo no quisiera.

-De acuerdo- Acepté sin poner ninguna resistencia, mi pene estaba aun más ensanchado que antes y ahora era la misma Karin la que introducía en su vagina el vibrador, no lo podía negar, movía tan bien su culo que parecía estar en el cielo.

-Pasaré por ti a las 8, se puntual Sasuke- Dijo casi en tono de reclamo ya que detestaba esperar –Y por cierto, dile a Karin que aún están esperando los documentos en Recursos Humanos, ya te lo he dicho, si tantas ganas tienes de cogértela, hazlo en tu casa en horas no laborales- Me regañó una vez más colgando el teléfono.

Aceleré mi embiste mientras tiré el auricular, ella gimió más fuerte gritando una y otra vez "ya casi... ya casi... me voy..." Tiré toda mi blanca esperma adentro de ella, no habría ningún problema de dejarla embarazada, total no era el lugar indicado para que mis espermas se fuesen a sus óvulos.

Subí mi pantalón mientras ella estaba tirada en el suelo aún recuperándose. Saqué el vibrador y lo guardé en su bolsa para colocarlo de nuevo en la gaveta correspondiente. Arreglé mi sillón y tomé unos papeles para ver luego mi computador.

-Limpia ese desastre y vete Karin- Sentencié refiriéndome a todo lo que habíamos derramado en el suelo -Mi hermano Itachi está esperando la respuesta de los documentos que llevas a Recursos Humanos-

-Claro joven Sasuke...- Aceptó sin poner ninguna objeción mientras se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse para luego limpiar como le había ordenado –Estaba pensando, tal vez este domingo podríamos salir y luego...-

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces Karin, no eres mi novia, solamente eres mi desahogo cuando tengo ganas de cogerme a alguien- Ella asintió saliendo de inmediato de mi oficina aún con sus mejillas rojas.

No me sentía mal por eso, ya que desde el primer momento en que empezamos a tener sexo dejaba en claro ese punto, odiaba su forma de ser, es cierto que la mujer tiene que ser servicial con el hombre, pero no al punto de convertirse en su perro y desechar su propio orgullo como ella siempre lo hacía conmigo, era algo que siempre me exasperaba y a pesar que un "Uchiha" siempre debía de tener a una mujer digna como esposa, pero esos y otros puntos eran los que me hastiaban de lo engreídos que teníamos que ser todos los Uchiha.

Después de 6 años desde que perdía mi virginidad en la fiesta que siempre ofrecía mi tío Madara y cabeza de la familia, no tenía idea como mi hermano Itachi, quien es 4 años mayor que yo, soportaba tanto espectáculo.

Ese sábado sería la famosa fiesta que brindaba Tobi, el perro faldero de mi tío Madara y a quien de una u otra manera teníamos que obedecer casi ciegamente.

En esa fiesta la mayoría de nosotros (por no decir todos) perdíamos nuestra virginidad a los 15 años, con el fin que nos pudieran enseñar trucos para mejorar en el arte del sexo y así que la buena reputación de los hombres de la familia siempre quedara en alto, además que a varios les gustaba satisfacer sus fantasías sexuales que no podían lograr en su vida cotidiana.

Muchas mujeres, contratadas y aseguradas por Tobi para nuestra propia protección en todo sentido, se disfrazaban y se adecuaban en habitaciones interpretando diferentes roles como sirvientas, secretarias, piratas, prostitutas del viejo oeste, aparatos adecuados para utilizar en caso de preferencias sado o masoquistas, en fin, aquello era explotación sexual en todas sus anchas.

Al cumplir los 18 años y pudiendo tener por lo menos legalmente decisiones, decidí rechazar la invitación. Mi padre fue enfático más de cinco veces que era imposible poderme negar a una celebración realizada por Madara, aquello se podía interpretar como un rechazo a él y por lo tanto a la familia entera.

_**-Flash Back-**_

Estaba en el estudio terminando unos informes antes de irme a dormir, cuando mi único hermano mayor Itachi entraba a la habitación.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar?-

-Todavía me hacen falta dos informes para presentarlos antes de la fiesta y que Madara pueda revisarlos- Dije sin levantar la mirada del computador.

-mmm... si.. Madara...- Repitió mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del estudio.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunté cerrando mi laptop, sabía como mi hermano odiaba que alguien hablara con él sin prestarle toda su atención.

-¿Sabes en realidad quien es Madara?-

-Si, es el hijo mayor de nuestros abuelos, por lo tanto el hermano mayor de nuestros padres. Nuestros abuelos le entregaron el 65% de la dirección de la familia y el otro 35% fue repartido en partes iguales a sus 3 hijos restantes, incluyendo a nuestros padres-

-Así es...- Aseguró mientras que por medio de gestos me llamaba a sentarme junto a él. Hice exactamente lo que me pedía y en la mesa del centro tiró unos papeles que me llamaron la atención.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Examínalos y luego me das tu respuesta- Dijo sin más para luego salir de la habitación.

Tomé todo lo que dejaba en la mesa, bonos, acciones, cuentas de ahorro, testamentos, contratos. Luego de casi dos horas de examinarlos y revisarlos fui a la habitación de mi hermano quien aún se encontraba despierto.

-Listo hermano, lo revisé todo- Acepté orgulloso entregándole el folder cuidadosamente cerrado.

-¿Y qué encontraste?-

-Toda nuestra fortuna, tanto tuya, mía como la de nuestros padres-

-¿Qué más?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Pudiste darte cuenta que todo eso está restringido por la última decisión de la cabeza de la familia?- Quedé mudo, ¿en donde se encontraba una regla tan absurda? -¿Pudiste darte cuenta que si la cabeza de la familia decide no darle participación a la nuestra podría quitarnos todo por lo que hemos luchado durante años?– Volví a negar -¿Pudiste darte cuenta que si alguna vez rechazamos una invitación de Madara sin justificación alguna, aunque ello se trate de algún capricho de él, él pudiera repudiarnos y quedarnos sin nada de la noche a la mañana?-

-¡¿En donde decía eso?- Pregunté desesperado revolviendo los documentos una vez más para encontrar una cláusula tan estúpida como esa.

-Eres todavía un niño Sasuke, ¿No te das cuenta que aún personas como nuestros demás tíos, nuestros mismos padres e inclusive nuestros abuelos obedecen las órdenes más absurdas de Madara?- Bajé mi cabeza, en esos momento entendí el poder que podía tener –Cuando seas tan grande que pudieses destronar a Madara de su posición, podrás darte el lujo de no seguir sus órdenes, mientras tanto lo único que te queda es aceptar a sus caprichos aunque éstos no sean de tu agrado-

Salí de su habitación pensando en lo sucedido, hasta en ese momento entendí que los Uchiha no éramos como las otras familias cualquiera, éramos peones de Madara para ensalzar la grandeza del nombre de la familia, unos simples peones en un tablero de ajedrez y mientras no me convirtiera en algo mejor de lo que era él, mi palabra no tendría derecho, solo responsabilidades. Mientras tanto no tenía ninguna "voz" para negarme e ir a sus fiestas de sexo.

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Los sábados casi nunca trabajábamos, especialmente este día que sería la fiesta ofrecida a Madara. Eran las 8 en punto cuando mi hermano Itachi pasaba en su limosina por mi penthouse.

-¿Después que terminaste con Ino decidiste disfrazarte de ninja, eh?- Preguntó mi hermano al ver mi disfraz de ninja de la era Tokugawa, inclusive un sable falso acompañaba mi ajuar.

-En realidad no, éste era un disfraz que teníamos preparados para el próximo festival de la ciudad, ella iría con un kimono que la esposa del tío Madara consiguió en una vieja ciudad de Hong Kong- Había estado saliendo con Ino Yamanaka los últimos nueves meses, pero sus celos se convirtieron en una maldición logrando que Madara finalmente perdiera los estribos en la última cena de negocios en donde atendíamos a diferentes mujeres rusas y ella se aparecía haciendo una escenita avergonzándonos por completo, la "sugerencia" de mi tío era que tenía terminar con ella, cosa que finalmente hice.

Itachi iba vestido de saco y corbata con guantes negros, una máscara de un espíritu maligno era lo que cubriría su rostro, yo simplemente llevaba un antifaz color morado que cubría mis ojos. Solo nosotros dos íbamos en la limosina además del chofer de confianza de mi hermano.

Volvía a ver el reloj del vehículo. ¡A penas las 8.30 de la noche! Pensé un poco desesperado, aquellas fiestas que Tobi organizaba siempre terminaban alrededor de las 5 de la mañana.

Finalmente llegábamos. La mansión era un viejo castillo remodelado al gusto de Madara, era lo que todos denominábamos como "La Mansión Uchiha".

***Sakura Povs***

No tenía idea de la hora que era. Una limosina pasaba por mi casa a las 4 pm vendándome los ojos, me parecía un poco morboso, pero no tenía como negarme luego de aceptarle a Tobi Uchiha todas las condiciones y firmarle un contrato.

Estaba en una especie de cuarto que más bien parecía un sótano, calculaba que por lo menos unas 5 horas habían pasado pero inclusive podían ser en realidad 45 minutos, ¡pero solo Kami sama lo sabía! Al principio estábamos alrededor de 15 chicas con diferentes atuendos, todas llevábamos maquillaje excesivo con antifaz de diferentes modelos y colores, era difícil que pudiésemos distinguirnos fuera de allí. Mi atuendo era de sirvienta, traje negro con encajes blancos y mi cabello rosa suelto, la falda era bastante corta tanto que mis nalgas podían verse con claridad, medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla con guantes blancos que pasaban mis codos, un antifaz de color verde y rosa que resaltaban mis ojos color jade. Todas las chicas se veían bastante entusiasmadas como si de ganar la lotería se tratara, pero todas sabíamos a lo que íbamos, serviríamos de prostitutas para los hombres de la familia más poderosa del planeta: Los Uchiha.

-¡Hola!- Se acercó a mi una chica vestida de pirata, con un pequeño short y una camisa blanca la cual se hacía un nudo en su busto dejándolo ver por completo, era bastante excesivo, sus pezones casi se salían de su escote, miré los míos y pensé que nunca tendrían comparación, aunque no me gustaba aceptarlo, era tan plana como una tabla.

-Hola...- Respondí, mi voz se quebraba al ver como poco a poco las chicas iban siendo llamadas, al final solamente quedábamos tres, mi corazón no podía latir más fuerte ni más rápido.

-No tengas miedo- Trató de calmarme mientras se sentaba a un lado –Este ya es mi 3er año que vengo aquí y nunca he tenido una mala experiencia, todos ellos son muy buenos, en todo el sentido de la palabra- Sonrió de manera pícara, lo cual me daba a indicar que así como comentaban los rumores, los Uchiha debían ser muy buenos en la cama –¿Cómo te llamas?- Dudé en decirle mi verdadero nombre, después de todo si estábamos disfrazadas era también por nuestra propia seguridad, tampoco era que iba a andar presumiendo que yo era una de las prostitutas de la familia Uchiha.

-Me... llamo... Jade...- Inventé lo primero que se venía a la mente, ella sonrió llevándose su mano derecha para tapar su boca -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunté con algo de preocupación.

-Nada... simplemente que pensaba que podemos hacer una joyería- No entendí el comentario y creo que lo reflejé en lo que mi rostro podía verse –Me llamo Gema y ella se llama Perla- Me indicó señalando a la que podía decir que era su amiga –Antes estaba una Rubí y una Zafiro y aunque no lo creas dicen que en otro lado hay una que se llama Swarovski- Sonrió de lo más divertida, no pude evitar sonreírme también, era una buena manera de desestresarme.

-Creo que todas nos inventamos ese tipo de nombre, ¿no?-

-Si, es mejor de esa manera, además a ellos les gusta, así que creo que has escogido uno muy bueno Jade- Volvimos a sonreír -¿Tú serás la virgen de esta noche?- Preguntó dejándome con un signo de interrogación en mi rostro –¿No te lo explicó Tobi?- Lo negué –Entonces, definitivamente no lo eres... lo que sucede es que todos los Uchiha se inician como hombres en esta mansión, es decir, su primera relación sexual es con una virgen que Tobi contrata, pero entre nosotras generalmente nunca sabemos quien es sino hasta después-

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-

-Ellos se creen los Todo Poderosos del mundo, son los mejores en cualquier actividad que se propongan, lo que significan que se cansan en el proceso, así que dos veces al año Tobi contrata a casi 75 y 100 mujeres seleccionadas exhaustivamente para que todos los hombres pertenecientes a la familia puedan disfrutar a sus anchas en sus diferentes fantasías, es por eso que si ves todas llevamos trajes diferentes y nos colocan en habitaciones de acuerdo a nuestra interpretación-

-¡¿75 a 100... mujeres?- Pregunté alarmada, Gema asintió -¿Y a dónde están todas? Aquí solamente pude contar que habíamos 17-

-¡Oh! ¡Así que eres buena para las matemáticas!- Sonrió, imagino que todas las que estaban allí con nosotros eran unas cabezas huecas -En realidad hay diferentes habitaciones y al parecer no colocan a mas de 20 en cada una de esa manera nadie más que él sabe en realidad que cantidad de mujeres somos las que estamos en esta fiesta- Explicó, todavía no entendía muy bien lo que sucedería o si esa noche me tocaría estar con más de un hombre, pero había aceptado aquello, con esa suma de dinero podría completar para pagar mis deudas y no sufrir como lo había estado haciendo desde hace semanas atrás.

_No me lamentaré ni un día más de mi vida_, esa era la promesa que me había hecho un año después que murieran mis padres cuando yo tenía 16. A pesar de todas las dificultades económicas y de haber dejado el estudio siempre tenía algo de comer en mi mesa, y el restaurante en el que trabajaba, a pesar que la paga en si era mala, las propinas me hacían sobrevivir bien.

_**-Flash Back-**_

-¿Vas a venir esta noche al karaoke, Sakura?- Me preguntaba mi amiga Ten-Ten, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y aunque los comensales no llegaban aún, por ser viernes estaba segura que pronto abarrotarían el restaurante en el que trabajábamos.

-No Ten-Ten, esta noche tengo turno, así que estoy segura que saldré alrededor de las 2, vayan ustedes- Respondía tristemente mientras me colocaba mi pantalón negro y mi camisa manga larga blanca, uniforme dado por el restaurante.

-Oh... Bueno, te extrañaremos amiga-

Justo como pensaba la noche estaba movida, pero era especial porque había un tipo enmascarado, ya lo había visto noches atrás, tomando solo la mejor botella de champagne y un par de entradas, dejaba buenas propinas a las mujeres y cuando lo atendía alguno de mis compañeros siempre pedía cambio.

-Buena noche Sr. Tobi- Saludé mientras colocaba un vaso de agua frente a él.

-Oh! Señorita Sakura, no pensé que usted me atendiese esta noche, creo que es mi día de suerte- No pude distinguir si sonreía o no ya que su máscara lo tapaba por completo, era difícil saber si la ocupaba para tapar alguna monstruosa cicatriz o solo la utilizaba por excentricidad. Decían que era uno de los fieles perros sirvientes de la familia Uchiha, otros decían que era parte de ella, pero era difícil saberlo especialmente cuando solo pagaba en efectivo.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?-

-Claro, tráeme una botella del whisky más caro y añejado-

-Esa botella cuesta casi $500, ¿no hay problema con eso?- Pregunté con cortesía haciendo una pequeña reverencia llevando la charola a mi pecho.

-mmm... Eso creo que representaría un problema- Aseguró mientras abría la solapa de su traje y sacaba varios billetes de $100 –Así que tráeme también un filot mignon para acompañarlo, de lo contrario me será imposible tomarme la segunda botella-

Asentí en señal de aprobación. A los pocos minutos le llevaba la botella y casi 35 minutos después la comida. Le ofrecí de todo mientras él solo aceptaba. Casi llegando a las 12 me pidió sentarme con él.

-Lo siento Sr. Tobi, pero por política del restaurante no puedo sentarme, además hay otras mesas que debo de atender-

-¿Podrías llamar al gerente o al dueño?-

-¿Hay algún problema?- Pregunté preocupada a que fuese a colocar alguna queja de mi persona.

-Oh no querida, es al contrario- No pude negarme ante la petición por lo que el mismo dueño del local llegaba a hablar con él colocándome detrás de él para saber de que se trataría.

-Buena noche Sr. Tobi, mi nombre es Jiraiya Mikaze y soy el dueño de este restaurante, me decía Sakura que necesita hablar conmigo, ¿Hay algún problema con el servicio o la comida?-

-Un gusto Sr. Jiraiya, pero no, con eso no tengo problema excepto con cierta política que me acaban de comentar- Jiraiya frunció su ceño, era obvio que no entendía a lo que se refería -Como podrá ver estoy solo desde horas atrás consumiendo solo mejor de su restaurante y le pedí a la señorita Sakura que me acompañara un rato, pero ella se negó rotundamente indicándome que por política del restaurante no lo puede hacer-

-Así es, lamentablemente en ese aspecto no puedo hacer nada que viole mis propias reglas-

-Si entiendo, un mundo sin reglas es uno envuelto en caos- Jiraiya asintió haciendo una pequeña reverencia dispuesto a retirarse creyendo que el problema se resolvía -Pero...- Interrumpió Tobi deteniendo la acción de mi jefe -En algunas ocasiones es bueno reconsiderarlo- Aseguró mientras extendía su mano con un fajo de billetes y una tarjeta de presentación encima de ellos. Jiraiya la tomó sin tocar el dinero, luego me miró.

-Sakura, si gustas puedes tomarte el resto de la noche, hay suficiente personal así que no te preocupes por ello- Aceptó para luego retirarse y tomar el dinero, miré confundida la situación, era difícil poder comprender lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, luego él me daría parte de aquel dinero la cual era un indicación del mismo Tobi escrita en la tarjeta de presentación.

-Ahora bien, creo que ya nadie podrá interrumpirnos- Aseguró el misterioso hombre al momento de levantarse y jalar la silla como si yo fuese una dama de alta sociedad.

Comenzó a interrogarme de muchas maneras, aparentemente aquel misterioso hombre conocía más de mi vida que yo misma. Pidió a una de mis compañeras unas "medias de seda" para mí, me parecía increíble que inclusive conociera mi bebida favorita, o ¿podría haber sido una casualidad?

-Dentro de un mes tus padres cumplirán 4 años de muertos, ¿no es así?- Asentí -Lamento mucho lo que pasó con ellos- Su tono de voz era de alguien que en realidad no lo sentía, pero no podía juzgarlo sin conocerlo, no aún -Un empresario famoso que se ve envuelto en actos fraudulentos llevando a la quiebra su negocio y su vida, toma a su hija adolescente de 16 años y a su joven esposa y emprende un viaje suicida logrando tirar en un barranco el auto que manejaba, sin embargo antes de conseguir su vil acto su esposa se revela ante él y como puede saca a su hija del auto mientras esta ve como estalla al llegar al fondo del precipicio- Estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo demonios podía saber lo que había pasado con mi familia? Según la policía y lo que recordaba nada de eso podía salir en los tabloides, entonces ¿Cuál podría ser su explicación? –Aún con el dolor de su duelo y recibiendo reproches de parte de todos los acreedores se da cuenta de la verdad, su padre está en quiebra y al suicidarse no se considera una muerte natural, por lo que la deuda pasa a su pariente más cercano, en este caso, su hija de 16 años-

-Per...done... Sr... To...bi...- Intenté detenerlo, pero mi voz se quebraba y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me prometía olvidar el pasado aunque éste siguiese atormentándome, ¿Por qué un extraño como él venía a recordármelo? No entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-La hija tiene que dejar el instituto y buscar un trabajo, gracias a sus buenas aptitudes los encuentra, pero ninguno dura ni paga lo suficiente. 4 años después de ese incidente, todavía sigue pasando penurias para cubrir las altas cuotas que le imponen los bancos para pagarle a los acreedores que dejó su padre...-

-De...ténga...se por... favor...-

-Ahora esa chica paga por la culpa de su padre y no será fácil poderla redimir, a veces tiene para comer a veces no, pero a lo que nunca falta es a su responsabilidad financiera...-

-Ya...no... por favor...-

-Y a este día, tiene problemas para reunir la cuota que tenía que haber pagado dos meses atrás...-

-¡BASTA!- Grité sin darme cuenta levantándome de un solo golpe golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, todos volvieron a verme ocasionando que Jiraiya llegara inmediatamente.

-Perdone, Sr. Jiraiya, creo... que he perdido mi toque con las mujeres- Se excusó tontamente dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Sakura, estás bien?- Preguntó mi jefe preocupado, no pude responder.

-No se preocupe Sr. Jiraiya, pronto lo estará...- Aseguró, ¿Cómo podría decir algo así? Ni siquiera una disculpa podría borrar el que me recordara los instantes más amargos y triste de mi vida. ¡Si! Mi padre había sido un cobarde, pero para no dejarnos en las dificultades por las que estaba pasando actualmente nos llevaba a mi madre y a mí a ese paseo mortal, muertos los tres, ninguno sufriría, ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría pensar algo así! Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, a mi jefe no le quedó más remedio que retirarse al ver las acciones del gran cliente de aquella noche –Si, Sakura... yo se que esa niña eres tú, se que aún tienes una deuda enorme por culpa de él, no puedo ofrecerte a pagarla en su totalidad, ni siquiera una parte, pero si puedo ayudarte para que obtengas el dinero para que puedas pagar esas dos cuotas atrasadas que tienes y si es posible para que pagues un par de meses más-

-¿A qué... se refiere?- Estaba desconcertada, ¿Por qué yo? Tomé un pañuelo que él me ofrecía y con cuidado sequé mis lágrimas.

-Eres hermosa y tienes unos ojos que podrían envolver a cualquiera en una prisión de flores y perdición, eres justo lo que ando buscando para una... mmm... "fiesta" muy especial que se hace en honor a todos los Uchiha-

De esa manera comenzaba todo. Tobi me explicaba que en esa seudo fiesta, todos los hombres Uchiha sacaban toda la lujuria que existía en su cuerpo, acostándose con todas las mujeres que él les llevara, pero no podía ser cualquiera, sino que las más hermosas que Tobi escogiera y yo era una de las elegidas. Al principio fue obvio que me molesté solo por pensar que yo podría servir de prostituta de esos hombres, pero antes que pudiese enojarme dejaba pagada la cuenta además de mi propina incluida, $2,000 cuando la cuenta había sido por $1,478.98, el resto era mi propina. Se despedía diciéndome al oído "multiplica tu propina por 4 y eso recibirás por ir esa noche"

Ciertamente aquello llamaba la atención.

Después de pensarlo casi 4 días, acepté la propuesta. Me llevó un contrato en donde aceptaba todo tipo de cosas, me sometería a exámenes exhaustivo para comprobar mi salud (entiéndase no tener ninguna enfermedad venérea, ni terminal) antes y después de la fiesta. Los médicos pondrían inyecciones anticonceptivas antes y después para evitar un embarazo, lo cual me parecía bien, no podría soportar traer a un niño a este mundo en donde ni siquiera yo podía sostenerme sola. No hablaría de eso con nadie, no podría emprender alguna demanda de ningún tipo contra ellos, no llevaría celular o ningún otro tipo de aparato que pudiese servirme para grabar y dejar alguna evidencia. Aceptaría que me llegaran a recoger y a dejarme a mi apartamento con los ojos vendados para evitar conocer la locación exacta. Llevaría un antifaz para ocultar mi identidad así como un disfraz para satisfacer sus fantasías. También los invitados llevarían disfraces y máscaras o antifaces, por lo tanto tampoco podría pedirles que se las quitaran para conocer sus rostros y así una ensarta de condiciones a las cuales aceptaba. Me pagarían lo suficiente para pagar mi deuda de dos meses atrasados y al día siguiente de la fiesta me entregarían el resto.

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

-Buena suerte Jade...- Se despedía de mí Gema y Perla quienes eran llamadas dejándome sola en la habitación.

Si pudiese conseguir que cualquiera de los dos hombres más poderes de la familia Uchiha me escogiesen, tal vez me podría salvar de estar con varios más, Madara o Itachi Uchiha... Suspiré derrotada, ¡como si los conociese en persona y encima de todo tendría que adivinar quien era quien llevando un disfraz!

Tobi entraba a la habitación indicándome que ya era la hora de aparecer en "escena".

Fui llevada a través de varios pasillos hasta una nueva habitación, era un "café maid" en donde serviríamos té y dulces, aquello se volvía de lo más extraño cada vez más.

***Sasuke pov***

Al llegar a la mansión, mi hermano Itachi desaparecía como si de humo se tratara, total, no era que necesitara niñera a mis 21 años luego de haber estado en esas fiestas desde los 15.

Por doquier era solo sexo, cuartos sadistas, masoquitas, orgías, exhibisionismo; aunque nada me llamaba la atención pero empezaba a experimentar una pequeña y molesta erección. Aquella noche me prometía que no me cogería a nadie, aunque era una promesa demasiado difícil de cumplir, cuando durante las siguientes 8 horas lo único que se veía y escuchaban eran gemidos de placer.

***Sakura pov***

Tobi me llevaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, los inmensos ventanales daban entrada a la luz de luna que se colaba entre ellos dando más bien un toque de misterio y romanticismo en lugar de uno tétrico.

-Oh, señorita Sakura se me olvidaba- Detuvo su paso dándose la media vuelta para verme directamente siempre a través de su máscara -Le recomiendo que utilice esta peluca negra, estoy seguro que resaltará el precioso color de sus ojos además que le servirá de una protección extra para que no sea reconocida por nadie-

Me entregó una bolsa con la peluca y me indicó el tocador más cercano para podérmela poner y acomodar con mi antifaz. Ciertamente era imposible reconocerme, inclusive para mí misma era difícil aceptar que la que estaba enfrente al gran espejo de ese tocador era yo.

Llegamos finalmente a la habitación que se ambientaba como un "café maid". Poco a poco los hombres empezaban a entrar, unos vestidos de militares, marineros y otros simplemente de traje y corbata, pero todos llevaban su antifaz o una máscara cualquiera, decían que en otros cuartos las máscaras representaban a demonios con cuernos y cicatrices, era una fortuna que yo estuviese en un lugar tan tranquilo (aparentemente).

Comencé a atender a los que llegaban ofreciéndoles de todo el licor a la disposición. Varios levantaban mi falda acariciándome las nalgas, como si de probar "mercadería" se tratara, algunos inclusive rozaban mi clítoris con sus dedos, gracias a que llevaba un pequeño hilo que apenas cubría mi zona íntima por delante y solo pasando un hilo extremadamente delgado por detrás.

No lo podía negar, aquello comenzaba a excitarme y lo demostraba empezando a humedecerme poco a poco.

***Itachi pov***

El lugar no cambiaba durante los últimos 10 años que lo visitaba, luego de una tradición de 40, lo que me hacía preguntarme, ¿Cuántos años tenían Tobi y Madara? Pregunta estúpida y sin relación para mis planes.

Exploré diferentes habitaciones las cuales ninguna fue de mi agrado, inclusive en esta ocasión abrían dos nuevas, la primera era la simulación de un convento, en donde algunos vestidos de "sacerdotes" seducían a las novicias y la segunda una exhibición de "sirenas", cada día me sorprendía de lo retorcida que era la mente de toda la familia, pero yo no era nadie para juzgarlo, por lo menos, no por el momento.

Llegué hasta donde siempre me había acomodado durante los últimos 5 años, el "maid café". Este año aparentaba que Tobi se esforzaba por conseguir mujeres muy bien formadas y excesivamente dotadas, a algunos inclusive se les salían los pezones de sus uniformes invitándonos a que nos deleitáramos con ellos, pero hubo una que llamo mi atención. Buen cuerpo, delgada, parecía ser fuerte, engreída, orgullosa y sobretodo plana como una mesa, era la que pasaba desapercibida de todos los idiotas, pero para mis ojos era un templo que necesitaba ser profanado.

Ordené un coñac con unos dangos, mis dulces favoritos, la peor combinación para otros. Pedí que fuese ella quien me atendiese, la chica de cabello negro y ojos color jade que parecía que si alguien la tocaba lo mataría con sus propios puños, me intrigaba el saber que haría al momento de hacerla mi mujer.

-¿Llamaba amo?- Preguntó con la obediencia que cualquier sirvienta debería de tener.

-¿Ya te cogió alguien?- Pregunté sin mas rodeo, odiaba tener que gastar saliva por gusto.

-¿Per...done amo...?- Preguntó con voz cortada, con eso pude entender que esa era su primera vez en ese lugar.

-Me escuchaste bien, Tobi nunca trae a sordas a este lugar- A pesar que su antifaz cubría casi todo su rostro pude ver como un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-N...no... amo- Respondió finalmente.

-Vamos entonces al cuarto VIP, no me gusta ser exhibicionista y siendo tu primera vez aquí dudo mucho que te agrade también-

-¿Co...mo lo sabe?-

-Como te lo dije anteriormente, Tobi siempre trae lo mejor y dudo mucho que también seas tartamuda, así que lo mas probable es que tu voz se corte por los nervios, por consiguiente ésta es tu primera vez aquí-

Abrió sus bellos ojos jade como dos platos asumí que pude acertar, no era que quisiera impresionarla, pero aparentemente empezaba a conseguirlo.

Salí de la habitación mientras ella me seguía como un perro fiel siguiendo mis pasos. Llegamos a una nueva en donde introduje una llave especial que Tobi me entregaba al llegar a la mansión. La habitación era amplia, con una cama con barrotes, techo y cortina, un pequeño juego de sillones en color rojo y música para ambientar el lugar, podía darme cuenta como siempre, que Madara no escatimaba en gastos para la lujuria que contenía su cuerpo.

-Chúpamela- Ordené al momento en que me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, ella no sabía ni que hacer, parecía una estatua de hielo.

Bajé la bragueta de mi pantalón y tomé su mano derecha para guiarla a mi pene que aun dormía, sus manos estaban calientes y eran extremadamente suaves, por lo que solo su tacto con mi piel hacía que mi miembro aún dormido comenzara a despertar.

-Espero no seas virgen, odiaría tener que parar-


	2. Parte II

_Notas de la autora: Que les pareció la primera parte? Espero que les guste la segunda con su conclusión incluida... gracias por leerme... _

_Reviews: Lo siento, ayer se me olvidó subir la 2a parte, así que aquí se las dejo. Gracias edniiitahhh, Mitchel0420, arcangel, Espectacular y amoramor97 por sus reviews y sobre todo a más de las 10 personas que me han puesto como historia o autor favorito, vamos a ver si se animan a dejar un comentario. Así que continuemos.  
_

_Disclaimer: en la primera parte... al igual que el summary y mis notas. _

* * *

**Perversión en la mansión Uchiha.  
Parte II**

***Sakura pov***

Estaba nerviosa, en realidad, justo como ese hombre adivinaba era mi primera vez en la mansión, _¿tan evidente soy?_ Pensé en el corredor que nos guiaba a una nueva habitación.

El cuarto era inmenso, podía jurar que quizás era del tamaño del apartamento en que vivía. Se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras yo aún admiraba el lujo que me rodeaba y que ya había olvidado de mis años de infancia.

-Chúpamela- Escuché que dictó su orden, "éste es el momento" pensé, pero por alguna razón me quedé parada como una estúpida estatua sin saber que hacer, él lo notó.

Bajó la bragueta de su pantalón tomando mi mano derecha para guiarme hasta su miembro, pensé encontrarme con una cosa monstruosamente enorme pero su pene aún estaba flácido, de pronto comencé a sentir como comenzaba a endurecerse y a crecer facilitándome sacarlo de su ropa interior hasta llegar a sacarlo por su bragueta. ¡Ciertamente nunca hay que subestimar a ningún hombre! Y éste era el caso.

-Espero no seas virgen, odiaría tener que parar- Escuché que dijo distrayéndome de mi vista que por cierto, era muy buena.

-No se preocupe amo, no lo soy... no seré experta, pero tampoco es mi primera vez-

Su pene empezó a crecer especialmente cuando lo llevé hasta mi boca y con mi lengua lamí la punta de éste, comencé a sentir como sus fluidos empezaban a salir excitándome más.

Con mi mano derecha comencé a masturbarlo lentamente, el se echó para atrás, hubiese querido verle el rostro pero era algo que estaba prohibido.

Vi como tomó un aparatito y comenzó a escribir, mientras yo no dejaba de chuparlo, aún con dificultad tomaba mi cabeza y escribía, estaba segura que no era un celular ya que estaban prohibidos, además ¿para qué distraerme con eso? No me estaban pagando por ser ingeniera en sistema o algo así, sino por ser prostituta por una noche.

Continué lamiendo y metiendo todo aquel espesor, a partir de este momento casi no podía metérmelo por completo en mi boca y cada que topaba con mi garganta él emitía un gemido, empezaba a captar que eso le agradaba.

Saqué por completo aquel esplendoroso miembro de mi boca, necesito admirarlo y acariciarlo, lamerlo lentamente; en ese instante comprendí a Gema y sus palabras, "_los Uchiha eran realmente buenos_", aunque éste era el primero con el que estaba, parecían una droga, porque estaba segura que los demás podían ser de la misma manera o en mejor proporción.

No pude evitar llevarme mis dedos hasta debajo de mi falda y comenzarme a masturbar, éste chico la tenía tan buena que deseé que me empezara a coger desesperadamente, pero era algo que no podía pedir por más que mis entrañas ardieran de deseo y desesperación era algo que él mismo tenía solicitar, por lo que decidí volverlo loco con mi boca para que me pidiera lo que yo tanto deseaba.

***Itachi pov***

Su lengua estaba haciendo movimientos que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentir, sentía como mi miembro se ensanchaba cada vez más al punto que se le hacía difícil metérselo por completo en su boca, sentía que moría con cada estocada que daba especialmente cuando topaba en su garganta. Observé como su mano izquierda fue recorriendo su falda y como ésta se movía, imaginé que también empezaba a sentir desesperación encontrando un poco de tranquilidad al masturbarse ella sola.

-Eres buena...- Expresé con un poco de dificultad aunque traté de disimularlo -Ahora entiendo... porqué Tobi me decía que habría una sorpresa muy especial para mi hermano y para mi...- Ella quedó extrañada ya que lo pude notar en su gesto, pero para mi fortuna el trabajo oral no lo detenía.

Sentí que estaba a punto de estallar, unos minutos más y me haría eyacular en su boca regando toda mi blanquecina esperma en ella, ¡pero eso era imposible! El hacerlo iría en contra de mi orgullo, de mi propia hombría, por lo que no tuve opción de tomarla por los hombros levantándola bruscamente.

-¿Su...cede algo, Sr. Uchiha?- Me pregunta completamente confundida, pero no le respondo.

Abro bruscamente la parte de arriba de su vestido para encontrarme con su sostén. Saco sus senos por encima del mismo, de esa manera hace que se vean mas grandes y exquisitos de lo que realmente lo eran. Quito sus ínfima bragas mientras que al mismo tiempo muerdo sus pezones, ella empieza a gemir. Empiezo a pensar si quito mis pantalones o no, por el momento no me estorbaban y mi pene salía perfectamente por la bragueta deseando encontrar su entrada para poder cogérmela de todas las maneras que pudiese imaginar.

La tomo por la cintura para que sus piernas se enrollen en mis caderas. Me introduzco en ella de un solo golpe, no tengo intención de ser gentil en este instante de desesperación.

-¡Ahhh!- Empieza a gemir con cada embestida que le doy, se siente tan rico, no estrecha por completa pero la sensación de sus contracciones apretando mi miembro me empezaba a enloquecer.

Camino con ella sin dejarme de mover para llegar a la pared más cercana y apoyarla contra ella. Desenrolla sus piernas llevándolas hasta el suelo, saco mi miembro bruscamente para darle vuelta, levanto su vestido y puedo observar sus bien formados glúteos, los separo un poco para abrirme espacio, todavía no estoy seguro si me la quiero coger por su culo o si lo hago de la forma natural, se mira tan estrecha, tan rica como para negarme ante la posibilidad, pero al ver como sus jugos vaginales caen deslizándose por sus muslos puedo encontrar mi respuesta.

Una vez más meto mi pene en ella por completo para luego sacarlo, está tan húmeda que no tengo dificultad para hacerlo.

-Ahhhh... Sr. Uchiha... No... sea malo...- Gime mordiéndose su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que ella misma acariciaba sus senos retorciendo sus pezones.

-¿Qué, no te gusta?-

-Claro... que... si... pero la qui...ero toda- Me suplica, me ruega, logrando que me excite más de lo que ya estoy, una lujuria inexplicable empieza a apoderarse de mi y de mis actos, maldito Tobi, sabía exactamente que eso me volvería loco y aprovecharía cada instante con ella.

La tomo de la muñeca y la lanzo directo a la cama, tomo sus tobillos y los elevo dejando ver su abertura que me invitaba a entrar, lo hice en ese instante embistiéndola con todas mis fuerzas una y otra vez "así..." Comenzó a gritar mientras se escuchaban sus sonoros gemidos "ahhh que rico Sr. Uchiha... más... más" suplicaba.

Estaba al borde, especialmente al ver como mi duro miembro salía por completo y entraba en su cálido interior mezclando nuestros líquidos de excitación. Escuché que sus gemidos se empezaron a incrementar, pidiendo cada vez más, de pronto dio un gritó de satisfacción, pude sentir como humedecía mi pene, al hacerlo no pude resistirme mas, me salí desesperadamente comenzando a masturbarme para encontrar también mi orgasmo, pero veo como ella se levanta hasta llegar a mi y quitar mis manos, comienza a masturbarme metiéndose una y otra vez en su pequeña boca mi endurecido miembro, era demasiado para mi. Mi orgasmo me alcanzaba con un pequeño gemido al mismo tiempo que echaba mi espalda hacia atrás. Traga todo lo que saqué sin desperdiciar nada, saboreándome por completo.

-Usted... es delicioso- Me aseguró limpiando su boca. Subo la bragueta de mi pantalón ocultando mi satisfecho órgano, ambos aún jadeábamos, la experiencia resultaba de lo más satisfactoria.

***Sakura pov***

Jamás me visualizaba haciendo algo semejante, ni en un futuro lejano o cercano, ni en mi más remoto sueño o peor pesadilla, pero allí estaba, satisfaciendo el deseo de uno de los Uchiha y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, había sido fantástico.

Veo como se sube el cierre de su pantalón, en el mejor de los casos se hubiese acostado a mi lado, pero eso no se daría. Se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba enfrente de la cama, sacó un cigarrillo y sin ninguna premura lo encendió. Un olor a chocolate y humo envolvió la habitación.

-Para ser tu primera vez aquí, no lo hiciste mal- Me elogió o por lo menos eso quise creer -¿Cómo te haces llamar?- Obviamente sabría que no le diría mi verdadero nombre lo cual me dio cierta seguridad, moriría de vergüenza si algunos de mis conocidos se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Jade- Respondí al mismo tiempo que cerraba mi vestido para no continuar con mis senos al descubierto. Se miraba elegante dando sus estocadas de humo, parecía un Señor Feudal, si tuviese oportunidad de estar nuevamente aquí, creo optaría por esa fantasía ¡¿pero que cosas estaba pensando? Claro que no quería estar por segunda oportunidad allí, pero ahora podía entender a las demás como Gema que ya era su segunda o tercera vez.

-Nombre muy acertado- Comentó -¿Tobi te lo sugirió o tuviste esa suficiente imaginación para crearlo?-

-El Sr. Tobi solo me dio la peluca y el vestido, las indicaciones fueron pocas-

-Desde la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras muy inteligente, aunque nunca pude explicarme como es que terminaste de mesera en ese restaurante- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ¿él sabía quien era yo realmente?

-¿A... qué se refiere?- Pregunte nerviosa, en realidad ¿podría saber quien era? Sacó nuevamente aquel aparatito escribiendo en él casi ignorándome.

-Empieza a desvestirte- Ordena dejándome aún mas desconcertada -Veo que regresaste a tu sordera- Intenté sacudir mi cabeza tratando de entender la situación -Te lo diré más claro, quiero que hagas un streptese- Eso era algo que en mi vida habia intentado y creo que lo pude externar aún con mi cara tapada por mi antifaz.

***Sasuke pov***

Miro mi reloj por quinta vez, _las 11:38, _veo con tristeza, aún faltan más de 5 horas para que toda la patraña termine, solo me faltaba soportar unos instantes más.

Afortunadamente aunque mi erección ya molesta no era demasiado notoria gracias a los pantalones flojos de mi disfraz, pero ya no era la sensación lo que me molestaba, sino el deseo que me estaba invadiendo, además del dolor que comenzaba a sentir por no deshacerme de la lujuria que la mansión gritaba a gritos.

Entré en una habitación, "época feudal", varias mujeres vestidas de guerreras y otras con kimonos exóticos. Me senté cerca de un gran cuadro con una pintura de un estanque, una pequeña pipa a un lado esperaba por ser fumada y no la haría esperar ni un segundo más. Dos chicas se acercaron sirviéndome un poco de sake, lo probé sin dirigirles ni una pequeña mirada tratando de evitar lo que era obvio, sin embargo mis emocionas me traicionan una vez más, levanto mi cabeza encontrándome con una rubia con unos senos descomunales que salían de su kimono, no puedo dejar de recordar a Ino, cosa que hace que mi erección alcance una dureza inimaginable.

-Si usted me lo permite Sr. Uchiha, yo podría aliviar su tensión- Se ofrece gentil y agradablemente.

-Usa tus senos y tu boca nada más- Exijo mientras veo como sonríe.

Abre la bragueta de mi pantalón dejando salir mi erección la cual estoy seguro que si pudiese hablar me estaría dando las gracias por dejarla de torturar así.

Termina de sacar sus senos de la parte arriba de su kimono para luego empezarme a masturbar. Saca su lengua lamiendo la punta de mi pene, eso se siente fenomenal, estoy tan duro en sus pechos que en cualquier momento podría eyacular en su cara llenándola por completo. Deseo quitarle el resto de su kimono para cogérmela y saciar mi instinto animal, pero detesto el exhibicionismo en sí, así que no me queda más remedio que ver como ella continua masturbándome magistralmente.

Siento como algo vibra en la parte derecha de mi pantalón, son los aparatos de mensajes que podemos utilizar en la mansión y que son exclusivos para esta ocasión.

_Ven a nuestro cuarto de observación, estoy seguro que también te gustará lo que acabo de encontrar_

Gracias al mensaje de Itachi, mi orgasmo se retrasaba, aunque la rubia chupaba magistralmente mi pene y no solo la punta sino que dejaba de masturbarme con sus senos para continuar por completo con su boca. Intenté imaginar como sería la mujer a la que Itachi catalogara como "gustarle", pero la rubia una vez más me distrajo al introducir mis testículos en su boca mientras que con su mano me masturbaba, _esta mujer si sabe lo que hace, _pienso mientras mis gemidos salen involuntariamente de mi boca.

Segundos después mi orgasmo la tomaba por sorpresa llenándola por completo.

-Es usted delicioso, Sr. Uchiha-

-Odio los cumplidos, es justo como puedes quitarme mi excitación- Me levanto con desgano arreglando mi ropa para dejar el salón.

Habiendo descargado mi lujuria con la rubia de los senos enormes me encuentro más tranquilo recorriendo todos los salones de la mansión. 3 pisos con más de 30 habitaciones en cada uno satisfaciendo fantasías sexuales eran más fáciles de recorrer habiendo tenido mi primera eyaculación. Hay 25 habitaciones clasificadas como "Cuartos de observación" a los cuales solo los integrantes más altos de la familia teníamos acceso. Itachi y yo compartíamos la misma de la cual Tobi nos entregaba una llave en forma de sol al llegar a la mansión y justo como el nombre lo decía era para observar a la persona que estaba adentro, en donde esta ocasión sería mi propio hermano, ¿qué era lo que tanto deseaba que pudiese ver?

Abro la pequeña puerta que me conduce hasta un pequeño pasillo en donde solo hay un sillón individual detrás de un gran vidrio. Al otro lado veo como mi hermano está cogiéndose a alguien. Le envío un mensaje a Itachi, ¡Simplemente no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven...!

***Itachi pov***

-¿Deseas terminar tu contrato por incumplimiento?- Pregunto un poco exasperado, se que no puede hacerlo debido a los contratos que formula Tobi siempre hay cláusulas que nos favorecen, de hacerlo estaría renunciando a su paga y todas las mujeres que se encuentran en esta mansión están atadas por el dinero.

-N...no...-

-Entonces concede mi deseo, quiero que me hagas un striptease-

Cierra sus ojos, supongo que de esa manera le resultará menos vergonzoso. Empieza a moverse de manera un poco torpe pasando sus manos por sus senos y lamiendo sus dedos. Continúa moviéndose lentamente dándose la vuelta para levantar su falda y dejarme ver sus bien formados y desnudos glúteos. Trago grueso, en realidad al principio acepto que se ve un tanto torpe con movimientos sin sentido, pero es alguien que sabe como utilizar su cuerpo.

Al darse la media vuelta para verme de frente, aunque aún tiene sus ojos cerrados, veo como su blusa está completamente abierta dejando ver su sostén. Lleva sus manos a la parte trasera de su falda logrando que esta se deslice lentamente por sus piernas. Quita su blusa al mismo tiempo que lo hace con el sostén, desnuda solo con sus medias, sus guantes y su antifaz sigue moviéndose sensualmente frente a mí. Sin que ella se de cuenta, quito toda mi ropa solo para quedarme con mi bóxer ajustado el cual tapa la erección que ella está provocando, quiero acercármele y eso hago precisamente, solo que lo hago desde atrás.

-Eres hermosa... Sakura...- Digo su nombre sin ningún pudor al mismo tiempo que mis manos rodean su cintura deslizándose por su vientre para llegar hasta su excitado clítoris y comenzarlo a acariciar. Aunque no puedo verla pero estoy segura que abre sus ojos sorprendida al escuchar como su nombre sale de mi boca.

-¿Có...co...mo... sabe... quien soy...?- Pregunta lo que es obvio.

-Solo hay una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade que volvería loco a un Uchiha y esa eres tú Sakura Haruno...- Susurro en su oído introduciéndole mi lengua para acariciarla y pasarla por su lóbulo, mi otra mano recorre su cuerpo llegando a sus senos entrelazando su pezón en mi mano, mi erección roza sus glúteos, ella solo gime.

-¿El... Sr... Tobi... se lo dijo?- Vuelve a preguntar, siento como tiembla de pies a cabeza, pero mi mano está completamente mojada debido a su excitación y sus pezones completamente duros, no me ha pedido que pare así que no veo la manera de hacerlo.

-No, pero aún debajo de tu peluca saltan tus cabellos rosados...-

-Yo...-

-No digas nada... no tienes porqué...- Intento tranquilizarla mientras beso su cuello.

Es difícil poderme contener, por lo que retiro mi ropa interior dejando en libertad la erección que tanto me molesta, está tan mojada que ni siquiera necesito de una lubricación extra para poderla penetrar, solo necesito agacharme un poco más para meterle toda mi extensión desde atrás, pero reservo su culo, estoy seguro que mi hermano disfrutará con ello. Sakura gime diciendo "Oh... Sr... Uchiha", eso me enciende aún más lo que hace que la tome de ambas piernas para mantenerla en el aire. Camino con ella no dejando de embestirla, es una suerte que su peso no sea tan alto, de lo contrario la maniobra sería casi imposible.

La coloco en uno de los sillones que da justo a una pared falsa lo cual en realidad es un espejo en donde del otro lado mi hermano podría vernos con total claridad. Levanta sus nalgas mientras que se ayuda de sus manos para abrirlas y demostrarme aquella entrada que me está llamando para seguirla profanando. Su espalda es arqueada, blanca, tersa... paso mi lengua por todo ella comenzando desde sus glúteos hasta llegar nuevamente a su cuello.

-Quítate la peluca...- Susurro en su oído, siento que se paraliza –No te preocupes, cuando salgas de aquí podrás volver a vestirte y yo no diré nada...- Le digo una pequeña mentira, pero estoy seguro que lo que vendrá ella lo adorará también.

-Si... continua... lo haré...- Acepta sin mayor resistencia.

Introduzco la punta de mi pene en la entrada de su vagina, solo la punta rozando sus labios, ella se quita la peluca dejando libre su precioso cabello rosa para luego hacerse para atrás y meter toda mi extensión, ahora soy yo el que gime. Tomo sus caderas para lograr que mis embestidas sean más fuertes y más rápidas. Se siente tan bien dentro de ella, lo suficientemente apretada para lograr una sensación de succión en mi pene que hace que me erice por completo. Veo como algo brilla en el suelo, un mensaje de Sasuke acaba de llegar.

Veo directamente a la pared falsa, esto seguro que mi hermano menor está detrás de ella observándonos. Simplemente sonrío.

***Sasuke pov***

Itachi está en uno de los sillones cogiéndose a alguien... ¡simplemente no puedo creerlo! Le envío un mensaje.

_Aquí estoy... no me digas que esa es... Sakura Haruno... la mesera de mi restaurante favorito...!_

No obtengo respuesta, por lo que vuelvo a ver nuevamente el espectáculo que mi hermano tiene preparado para mí, veo como sonríe viendo directamente al espejo. ¡Soy un completo estúpido! ¿Cómo podría leer algún mensaje si se encuentra completamente desnudo? Pero mi hermano Itachi lo sabe todo, es por eso que ve a la pared, como si supiera exactamente a donde me encuentro.

Empieza a acariciar su cabellera rosada para luego bajar sus manos y tocar sus senos. Sin darme cuenta estoy jadeando, mi respiración se vuelve rápida y agitada. Ella tiene cerrados sus preciosos ojos, pero en su rostro se refleja la pasión y la lujuria que mi hermano la hace sentir, abre su boca, estoy seguro que está gimiendo. Pasa su lengua rozando su labio superior, una de las manos de Itachi desaparece recorriendo la espalda y la cintura de ella y desaparece por lo bajo, ella arquea más su cuerpo.

Si antes mi erección solo había sido un reflejo por los sonidos y acciones de todas las personas en la mansión, ahora eran la reacción a la acción que mi hermano ejecutaba. Bajo mi mano hasta mi pantalón acariciándome por encima de la tela, me siento extremadamente duro, como nunca antes había estado.

Itachi vuelve a verme y en su mirada lo entiendo, me está invitando a pasar, me indica que debo de entrar también a la habitación. Lo dudo unos segundos, pero mi lujuria y mi deseo por esa chica me dominan.

Como un invitado especial entro con mi llave personal. Al sentir como la puerta se abre ella vuelve a ver directamente a la entrada para saber quien sería la persona que invadiría su privacidad.

-No... no... Sr... Uchiha... por favor...- Empieza a suplicarle a mi hermano.

-No te preocupes Sakura... estoy seguro... que esta sorpresa te agradará aún más...- Le dice mientras no deja de embestirla.

Cierro con cuidado la puerta para luego dejarla bajo llave una vez más. Camino lentamente hasta el sillón en donde ambos se encuentran, Itachi la toma con fuerza de las caderas y sin sacar su miembro se sienta en el sillón mientras ella se sienta sobre él dándole la espalda para que pudiera verme directamente.

Son alrededor de 5 metros los que camino desde la entrada hasta donde se encuentran los dos y eso me parece una eternidad. Una serie de flashback recorren mi cerebro, el primer día que la conocí en el restaurante mientras iba a un almuerzo de negocios con mi tío Madara, luego la segunda vez junto con Ino para invitarla a cenar, la tercera que fui con mi hermano, la cuarta con toda mi familia, pero las siguientes 5 veces iba solo para poderla admirar, ambos no dejábamos de lanzarnos miradas sin intentar decirnos nada más que hablar sobre lo que comería o bebería.

-¿No quieres... probar?- Me pregunta Itachi mientras no deja de embestirla teniendo sus piernas sostenidas en el aire solo con sus manos, dejando ver perfectamente como la penetraba una y otra vez, se veía exquisita y era difícil negarlo, mi erección alcanzaba niveles que ni siquiera yo me podía imaginar.

-No... por favor...- Suplicó, algo en su voz cortada, lo cual no sabía si era desesperación o excitación me hizo retroceder. Me acerqué a ella tomando gentilmente su mentón, acariciando su rostro.

-Sakura...- Susurré casi instintivamente al tocarla, ella hizo un gesto de preocupación.

Sus pezones duros y erectos me indicaban la lujuria que sentía al sentirse penetrada por mi hermano. Me acerqué casi instintivamente como guiado hipnóticamente por esas perlas que llamaban mi atención.

-No... por favor...- Suplicó una vez más, pero en esta ocasión el miedo atravesaba sus cuerdas vocales.

-No tengas miedo Sakura, seremos gentiles contigo...- Itachi deslizó su mano derecha hasta llegar a su expuesto clítoris y comenzarlo a masajear, me acerque más para quitarle su antifaz, ella se resistió.

La tomé nuevamente de su mentón para que pudiese verme a los ojos, poco a poco iba removiendo mi antifaz antes de hacerlo con el suyo, ambos quedaron atónitos.

-¿Jo...ven Sasuke...?- Dijo ella sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo pude ver como sus ojos brillaban, supe en ese instante que me daba autorización para poder continuar.

***Sakura pov***

El otro Uchiha no dejaba de penetrarme una y otra vez, supe en ese instante que no era un cualquiera, él... tenía que ser... Itachi Uchiha. Sin mi antifaz de por medio, todas mis emociones faciales estaban al descubierto.

-Si... Sasuke Uchiha esta aquí... quiere decir... que usted... es... Itachi Uchiha... ¿Verdad?- Pregunto jadeante, si es él en realidad los rumores son verdaderos, este tipo es un dios en la cama.

-Ya que mas da- Replica resignado mientras me toma otra vez de mis caderas y saca de un solo su miembro dejándonos completamente atónitos, también él quita su máscara.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Sasuke confundido.

-Nada, solo nos divertiremos un poco en conjunto...- Nos vuelve a ver con una sonrisa maquiavélica, no se que puedo decir -Vamos Sakura, desviste a mi hermano- Me ordena, yo no puedo reaccionar -Espero que no volvamos a la plática de la sordera, sería demasiado tedioso volver a repetir lo mismo-

Comienzo a desvestir a Sasuke, en realidad ya había soñado despierta muchas veces con ello, estaba segura de alguna manera que yo le atraía por las miradas que me enviaba cuando llegaba al restaurante y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no lo desperdiciaría.

Quité su ropa no dejando nada que lo tapara, completamente desnudo con su erección frente a mí, ese pene duro y grande que me invitaba a introducirlo en mi boca. No dudé un segundo y lo hice, cada centímetro que iba pasando por mis labios lo chupaba, mi lengua jugaba con su punta, lo succionaba una y otra vez.

***Itachi pov***

Sabía que ambos disfrutarían el momento y yo tampoco lo dejaría pasar.

Al ver como le hacía ese oral a Sasuke no dejé de sentir envidia.

-Sakura... ven aquí...- Le solicité. Ella como fiel obediente que se comportaba esa noche aceptó caminar un par de pasos y comenzar a atender mi erección con su boca, gemí.

Sasuke se acerca también elevando el trasero de la peli rosa para comenzarlo a lamer sin permiso alguno, aun con mi miembro en su boca, el cual succiona y lame magistralmente, ella gime haciendo resonar su dulce quejido en la habitación.

-¿Eres virgen?- Pregunta mi hermano.

-No...- Creo que ella no había entendido del todo.

-Me refiero... que si eres virgen... de aquí...- Vuelve a preguntar dejando en claro que se trataba de su culo al momento de introducirle un dedo. Se separa de mi excitación haciendo un quejido pero dejando a su mano tratando de hacer lo que su boca hacía segundos atrás.

-Si lo es...- Confirmo al ver como ella asiente.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en el rostro de mi hermano, para luego soltar una buena cantidad de saliva que le permitiera lubricar su pene.

***Sasuke pov***

No voy a negar que el desvirgarla de su culo no me atrae, ¡por supuesto que si lo hace!. Tomo sus caderas con mis manos para elevarla y colocarla a una altura adecuada. Cojo mi pene con mi mano derecha para ayudarlo a dirigirse hasta llegar a su entrada. Mi punta la roza y ella vuelve a gemir.

-Haz...lo con cuidado... por favor...- Suplica.

Meto la punta viendo como se dilata. Siento como su interior me presiona, es tan estrecha que duele y me excita aun más de lo que alguna vez pude estarlo con alguna otra mujer.

Comienzo a meterme en ella, no deja de gemir. Veo como acelera el movimiento de su mano provocando que Itachi gima también.

La habitación se envuelve en una burbuja de sonidos de placer y jadeos lujuriosos. Me voy acomodando de manera más agradable en su entrada por lo que mis embestidas se vuelven más rápidas y continuas.

-Ahhh... Sasuke..!- Gime, eso nos enciende más a los dos.

Salgo de un solo golpe de su interior al mismo tiempo que hago que se levante. La llevo hasta la cama para acostarme sobre ella, Itachi entiende mis acciones por lo que se levanta también. Me acuesto boca arriba mientras mi hermano ayuda a Sakura a posicionarse sobre mi dándome la espalda, ella con cuidado se va introduciendo toda mi dureza en su culo.

-Eres... demasiado rica... Sakura- Acepto casi inconsciente, veo como Itachi sonríe mientras sube también a la cama tomando las piernas de mi peli rosa para abriéndola para poderse acomodar en su otra entrada.

-Tranquila... en unos segundos empezarán a disfrutar más...- Trata de opacar los nervios que estoy seguro la carcoman.

Con cuidado se introduce en ella, siento como ella se moja aún más de lo que ya está.

***Sakura pov***

A pesar que me da vergüenza estar en estar posición debo de aceptarlo en voz alta.

-AH... se siente... bien... Itachi... Sasuke... así... ¡así!- Pero la que grita no soy yo, es mi Sakura interior que se ha desatado por completo. Muevo mis caderas para ayudarles a ellos en sus embestidas, cada pene introducido en mis entradas es diferente, pero ambos son demasiado exquisitos para no disfrutarlos.

Itachi agarra mis senos con fuerza y los empieza a lamer alternando uno por uno. Los tres empezamos a gemir más fuerte, nuestras respiraciones son más rápidas indicándonos que nuestros orgasmos están por salir.

Itachi sale primero de manera brusca terminando de masturbarse para que toda su esencia caiga sobre mí derramándose hasta llegar a Sasuke. Luego yo termino con un grito triunfal, finalmente Sasuke lo hace también, siento todo su esperma tibia en mi interior.

El mayor me ayuda a levantarme y me acuesta en medio de ambos. Sasuke se acerca a mi acurrucando su cabeza entre la mía y mi hombro izquierdo mientras que Itachi me pasa la mano sobre mi cintura. Poco a poco los tres nos vamos quedando dormidos.

Definitivamente esa noche a sido especial para mi.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

***Itachi pov***

Más de tres meses han transcurrido de la última fiesta de Madara y Tobi, y debo de decir que el pensar que fue "la última" es un resultado que me satisface en lo más grande de mi orgullo. Tomo mi teléfono y hablo a la oficina de Sasuke, su nueva asistente me responde.

-Ten-Ten, comunícame a mi hermano- Ordeno.

-Lo siento Sr. Itachi, pero él salió con su novia, dijo que regresaría en dos horas aproximadamente- Cuelgo un poco furioso.

Ahora soy la cabeza la familia, después de hacer mis movidas en la compañía y con la familia logré arrebatarle la posición a Madara, ahora él es un subordinado justo como lo fui yo antes, pero las obligaciones y responsabilidades han aumentado, pero no me quejaré, simplemente haré que Sasuke también trabaje aún más.

***Sasuke pov***

Mi celular suena desesperadamente. Estamos en mi penthouse con mi novia, estamos en la ante sala, besándonos y abrazándonos como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacemos.

-Estoy segura... que ese debe... de ser Itachi...- Me dice con dificultad separándose de mis labios, no le hago mucho caso y continuo besando su cuello desabotonando su blusa para llegar hasta sus senos -¿No le responderás... Sasuke?-

-Déjalo Sakura... ahora... que es el jefe de la familia... quiere que nadie tenga su tiempo de almuerzo...- Replico recordando como tantas veces él mismo reclamaba que Madara era un tirano cuando ahora él era el tirano. Finalmente logro quitarle su sostén para poder saborear una vez más sus pezones –Nunca... me cansaré de ti... Sakura...-

-Ni yo de ti Sasuke...- Acepta también mientras abre la bragueta de mi pantalón sacando mi endurecido pene.

Justo este día estamos cumpliendo tres meses de estar saliendo y estoy más enamorado que nunca. Sakura... es la mujer de mis sueños y será la madre de mis hijos... simplemente la amo... aunque estoy seguro que nunca se lo he dicho...

***Sakura pov***

Después de la fiesta en la Mansión Uchiha, al día siguiente me despertaba por primera vez en los brazos de mi amado Sasuke, a pesar que la noche y la madrugada anterior había tenido también relaciones junto con su hermano Itachi, él ya no se encontraba junto a nosotros.

Aquella mañana Tobi nos recogía a todas de las diferentes habitaciones que nos encontrábamos y una vez más vendadas nos llevaba a cada una de nuestras casas. Había tomado tres días libres en el restaurante para poderme recuperar de esa noche de lujuria y sexo. Esos días los tomaba para pagar mis deudas atrasadas, una vez más por fin, podía respirar tranquilamente.

En la noche alguien llamaba a mi puerta, era Sasuke con un gran ramo de rosas rosadas, justo como el color de mi cabello.

Salíamos a cenar como si fuese la primera vez que nos veíamos, al final de la noche él me confesaba que yo le gustaba y que quería ser mi novio si yo lo aceptaba. Dudé en aceptarlo debido a la historia con él y su hermano, me imaginaba que solo me necesitaba para calentarle su cama una vez más, pero después de 10 días de insistencia y que finalmente él me decía que lo que había pasado en la mansión no afectaba a sus sentimientos, terminaba aceptándolo.

-La que se acostó con mi hermano y conmigo aquella noche fue Jade no Sakura, por favor, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz- Se confesaba, esas palabras me traían recuerdos y nostalgia sintiéndome con una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar después del de Sasuke. Era demasiado molesto así que decidí soltar la erección de mi novio para tomar el aparato telefónico y responder.

-Ho...la...- Respondí con dificultad ante la mirada asesina de Sasuke por haber interrumpido su masaje.

-Sakura, por favor, dile a mi hermano que dentro de 45 minutos tenemos una reunión con los Hyuuga, necesito que esté presente-

-De acuerdo...- Acepté para luego colgar.

-Luego me dices que te dijo...- Sabía a la perfección que era su hermano, yo simplemente sonreí.

Sasuke... simplemente me hacía feliz como yo a él también.


End file.
